The Long Way Home
by J.Proudmoore
Summary: Sakura reencontra Sasuke no País do Vento, cinco anos após a guerra, quando ele deveria estar morto e ela deveria estar além de se importar. Nenhum deles tem sido muito bom em cumprir as expectativas. Tradução. Sasuke/Sakura.
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Kishimoto. Eu não sou Kishimoto. Se você é, por favor, não me processe.

**Aviso:** Não, essa estória também não é minha. Ela pertence à autora estadunidense "_the general girl_", todos os créditos para ela. Eu só estou traduzindo. Aos interessados, o link da estória em inglês estará no meu perfil.

**Sinopse: **Sakura reencontra Sasuke no País do Vento, cinco anos após a guerra, quando ele deveria estar morto e ela deveria estar além de se importar. Nenhum deles tem sido muito bom em cumprir as expectativas.

**.**

**.**

**The Long Way Home**

**.**

**Parte I**

**.**

"_Todos nós temos nossas máquinas do tempo. Algumas nos levam de volta, elas são chamadas recordações. Algumas nos levam adiante, elas são chamadas sonhos."_

_Jeremy Irons_

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura revê Uchiha Sasuke no País do Vento cinco anos após a guerra.<p>

Ela está em uma aglomerada casa de chá, sentada sozinha em uma mesa ao canto, de costas para a parede, desfrutando um espetinho de _dango_ após uma sucedida missão para curar um lorde ou outro. A comida está grudenta em sua boca e ela está na última bolinha verde quando ele entra.

Ele está mais velho e mais alto e tão devastadoramente bonito quanto ela se lembra. Mas não pode ser ele, absolutamente não pode ser Uchiha Sasuke porque ele deveria ter _morrido_ cinco anos atrás. E também _não pode_ ser ele porque aquele garoto, aquele _homem_ que acabou de atravessar a porta está sorrindo e, _deus,_ ela nunca o tinha visto tão à vontade antes, nunca tinha visto a incessante vigilância que ele lançava ao redor de si mesmo obliterada desse jeito.

Talvez seja apenas uma cruel coincidência. Talvez Uchiha Sasuke tenha um irmão gêmeo. Talvez isso fosse depleção de chakra e alucinações ou genjutso com o propósito de reabrir antigas feridas que, na verdade, nunca curaram.

Mas não, ele está caminhando para o balcão para pedir e aquela graça inata, aquele movimento fluído, é exatamente como ela se lembra. Mas, mas o cozinheiro está deslizando em direção a ele um prato de _tempura_ e outro de _dango_ e não pode ser Sasuke porque ele jamais gostou de doces. Entretanto, não é para ele; ao invés disso ele empurra o prato para outro alguém.

Alguém que ela não tinha reparado porque quando Uchiha Sasuke entra em um cômodo, sem nenhuma consideração pelo fato de que ele deveria ter _morrido,_ sua atenção não tem espaço para mais nada.

É uma garota, e ela é pequena e delicada e tem o corpo de uma civil com o cabelo no tom mais claro de castanho e ela está sorrindo para ele, sorrindo para o Sasuke-kun _dela _– _dela e de Naruto._ O pensamento a assusta o suficiente para que o já relaxado aperto em seu _dango_ afrouxe tanto que o espetinho inteiro cai ao chão.

Ela não tem usado aquele nome, não tem articulado aquele nome em conjunto com aquele sufixo em muitos anos.

A comida jaz esquecida no chão enquanto Sakura se levanta, erguendo-se da mesa com uma agitação e um ruído alto o suficiente para abafar a conversa a sua volta, mas ela não se importa; não pode se importar com coisas como propriedade pública quando Sasuke, quando _Sasuke-kun_ está vivo e está bem e no mesmo cômodo que ela e _ele está rindo com alguma outra garota, com alguma estranha que não são eles e isso dói._ Isso dói porque é evidente que ele finalmente encontrou felicidade e não é com ela ou Naruto ou Kakashi-sensei e definitivamente não é dentro dos muros de seus respectivos lares (isso dói ainda mais, ela pensa, ter que vê-lo primeiro com uma _garota_).

(E Sakura sabe que é subalterno e egoísta e errado ter pensado aquilo, mas _que merda_, apesar de todo o seu amadurecimento, Sasuke sempre será sua frente fraca.)

Ela está parada lá, em frente a sua mesa, e logo o lugar inteiro está silencioso, as pessoas olhando-a estranhamente, expectantes porque eles conseguem ver sua bandana e sabem que ela é uma shinobi e shinobis são conhecidos por surtar. Ele é o último a se virar, apenas notando quando a garota que está com ele – e seu peito se comprime por isso – silencia-se e puxa sua manga.

E então sua surpresa está lentamente transformando-se em raiva. Porque este é um lembrete de que ele os abandonou uma segunda vez, do pior jeito possível. Ele deixou a todos pensando que estava morto, deixou _Naruto _pensando que seu melhor amigo, a coisa mais próxima de um irmão que ele jamais teve, tinha morrido por causa de uma explosão destinada a ele. A raiva é forte e cortante e destrói a surpresa. Por um segundo, tudo que ela consegue ver é o vermelho de indignação e de corações feridos. Então ela está calma novamente, calma como a ponta de uma lâmina afiada, olhos verdes estreitando-se, e esperando, antecipando o reconhecimento que passaria pelos olhos dele quando seus olhos finalmente se encontrassem.

Ela espera, pelo bem dele, que ela esteja apta a encontrar até mesmo a mais simples alusão de remorso ou arrependimento.

(Talvez, até mesmo simpatia.)

Mas Sasuke está dolorosamente lento para se virar, e algumas vezes ela já foi chamada de mulher impaciente (especialmente em áreas relacionadas a _ele_). Quando ele finalmente vira, seus olhos deslizam, lentos e lânguidos, da ponta de seus pés até o rosa de seus cabelos – ela teria corado, exceto que, exceto–

(Sua respiração acelera e seus dedos afundam na madeira da mesa.)

Quando ela olha em seus olhos negros límpidos pela primeira vez em cinco anos, Sakura quase se despedaça.

Não há nada neles exceto uma curiosidade vazia.

E Sakura não aceitará isso. Ela recusa essa coisa que é pior do que sua familiar marca de apatia; recusa-se a desaparecer na não especificidade dos estranhos ao seu redor porque–

(Porque ela não é uma estranha. Jamais será não importa o quanto ele tente. Porque ela tem amarrado os rompimentos em suas ligações várias e várias vezes, trançando em novos pedaços dela mesma até transformar-se em algo que ninguém poderia desatar.)

Seus passos são leves e rápidos, talvez até tão rápido quanto ele costumava ser a última vez que o viu em batalha, e seu aperto em sua camiseta preta simples é firme enquanto ela o puxa pelo colarinho. A garota grita um pouco, em medo, e Sakura está surpresa, surpresa quando não há espada pressionada contra sua garganta, nenhum chidori empurrado através de suas costelas. Ao invés, Sasuke parece alarmado, como se ele, na verdade, tivesse algo pela qual temer, como se ele não tivesse ideia de como se defender.

Sakura não pode acreditar, não _acreditará_ neste Sasuke desprotegido o suficiente para ser pego, neste Sasuke que permitiria que suas emoções brincassem tão claramente em seus olhos.

"_Que merda,_" ela emite através do silêncio, "Você _não_ é, você _não_ é– Quem _diabos _é você e o que você fez com _Sasuke-kun_?"

Ela normalmente não abusava de profanações. Ela normalmente é a calma, racional, aquela que olharia nos olhos de quem quer que Naruto estivesse ofendendo e ofereceria desculpas educadas e sem sentido.

Essa mulher ríspida, rude – essa não é ela.

"Deixe Kun-chan ir! Só porque você é alguma _ninja_ forte de classe alta não significa que você pode incomodar qualquer que você quiser!"

Os olhos de Sakura moveram-se rapidamente para longe do rosto de Sasuke pelo acesso de raiva da garota, sobrancelhas apertando-se ao ouvir o nome. Ela espera Sasuke zombar, franzir a testa pelo honorífico, mas ao invés disso tudo que ele faz é empurrar seus braços. Há força em seu empurrão, mas não está nem perto de ser o suficiente, entretanto ela deixa o aperto afrouxar, dando um passo para trás e observando-o com olhos críticos.

Ele está usando calças largas enfiadas em botas gastas e uma simples camiseta preta. Não há coldre com kunais ou bolsa com shurikens alçada ao redor de sua perna ou amarrada em sua cintura, nenhuma espada descansando contra suas costas. Por todas as intenções e propósitos, ele parecia com um civil.

Instintivamente, seus sentidos se expandiram e alcançaram seu chakra, sondando pela negra, densa espiral de poder que sempre foi sua assinatura, mas o que ela encontra não é nada do que ela espera. Sim, a sensação distinta do chakra de Sasuke está lá, mas está amortecida e entorpecida, encamada tão profundamente nele que ela conseguia detectar somente lânguidos anéis, sentir apenas o mais tentador toque de força.

Quando ele fala, sua voz é o mesmo timbre rico que ela sonha às vezes.

"Quem é você?"

.

.

.

Sakura não pode deixar de sentir-se inquieta com o surrealismo do momento. Ela está sentada sob uma florescente árvore de maçãs, pernas meticulosamente dobradas em baixo de sua saia, com Sasuke nem a sessenta centímetros de distância e ele está _sorrindo_ para ela. E mesmo que o sorriso seja educado e distante, e é exatamente o mesmo que ela dá aos conhecidos na rua, Sakura está fascinada, está vibrante e devastada pela mudança na personalidade dele.

O homem próximo a ela ainda é frio e reservado, mas era como se todas as pontas afiadas e os cantos perniciosos que ele ganhou em toda sua vida tivessem sido polidos por uma lixa. A mudança é desconcertante, aterrorizante, e quase agridoce porque este é Sasuke como ele poderia, como ele _deveria_ ter sido. O Sasuke que poderia ter existido se certa missão não fosse dada muitos anos atrás ou eles fossem fortes o suficiente para mantê-lo em Konoha.

Ao invés disso, ela tem que sentar-se sob pétalas brancas caindo enquanto seu primeiro amor reconta como ele acordou em um pequeno hospital em uma vila sem nome e sem memórias de sua vida anterior. Ela o observa enquanto ele fala e escolhe seus contos. O jeito com que sua cabeça levanta levemente para a esquerda quando recontando algo especificamente difícil ou o jeito com que seus lábios se comprimem em uma fina linha se ele tem um momento particularmente trabalhoso para se lembrar de algo.

Ela sabe dizer quando ele está frustrado pelo porte de seus ombros e quando ele está entretido pelo mover-se de sua sobrancelha. Todos aqueles pequenos fragmentos do Sasuke-Que-Ele-Era resseguraram-na de que aquela era a verdade, que mesmo que ele não se lembrasse de nada sobre ela, ela ainda consegue reconhecer esses pequenos pedaços dele.

Que em algum nível inato ela ainda _conhecia_ ele.

"Amaya e sua família me encontraram em um fosso no País do Fogo. De acordo com ela eu estava em péssimo estado. Eles me levaram para uma clínica em um vilarejo próximo e os médicos conseguiram me curar."

"Depois daquilo Kun-chan veio para casa conosco," a garota, _Amaya_, interrompeu. Sakura piscou, pausando em sua procura por Sasuke para observar a garota esparramada no chão do outro lado do homem. Ela é, evidentemente, uma civil, feminina; uma garota franca que sentava perto demais de Sasuke para o gosto de Sakura. Ela é bonita, em um jeito, mas Sakura consegue ver a leve cobertura de maquiagem em seu rosto e não pode deixar de pensar que a beleza é apenas superficial.

(Isso não é, ela diz firmemente a si mesma, o ciúme falando. Ele está seguro e vivo e sem ferimentos e isso, _isso_, ela propositalmente se lembra, é a única coisa que importa.)

Sasuke só parece levemente transtornado pela interrupção, seus olhos cintilando para garota em moderada diversão. "Ah. Eu não tinha para onde ir, e a família Endo foi gentil o suficiente para me deixar ficar. Eu faço o trabalho de campo e ajudo com quaisquer outros excedentes e finalidade que eu consiga cuidar."

"Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu na casa de chá antes," Sakura se desculpou, "Eu estava... surpresa."

"Eu que o diga," Amaya zomba, e Sakura não perdeu o jeito com que a boca de Sasuke se contrai para restringir uma risada.

Risadas. Essa garota ouviu Sasuke-kun _rir_, ela tem visto lados dele que ela e Naruto lutaram com unhas e dentes para tentar reviver. Sakura é grata porque Endo Amaya salvou a vida de Uchiha Sasuke, mas ela não consegue negar a pontada de ciúmes reverberando em seu peito.

(A única pessoa que ela não consegue mentir é para si mesma.)

"Você," ele fez uma pausa, e ela pode ver que ele está escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente, "Você me reconhece?"

A garota de cabelos rosa pisca, e seu primeiro instinto, sua _necessidade_, está empurrando-a para gritar _sim, sim eu reconheço, você é Uchiha Sasuke e você pertence ao Time Sete, você pertence a Konoha _conosco_ – casa, casa, casa, por favor venha para casa._

Mas este é o Sasuke-Que-Poderia-Que-Deveria-Ter-Sido, e ele está _feliz_. Este Sasuke consegue rir das piadas e sorrir para estranhos. Este Sasuke não conhece nada sobre traições e corações partidos e sobre o calor do sangue do massacre de seus pais manchado nas paredes de sua sala de estar.

_Este_ Sasuke iria querer ficar.

Ela está levando muito tempo, ela percebe, então ela nivela seus olhos verdes como capim aos dele, sorrindo languidamente, e mexe sua cabeça em sinal de não.

"Eu acho que não."

.

.

.

**N/A: E SIM, Endo Ayama é uma OC, e porque eu normalmente detesto OC's eu posso seguramente dizer que ela não vai estrelar em nenhum grande espaço que não seja um artifício do enredo cutucando aqui e ali.**

N/T: Antes de mais nada vou mandar um agradecimento gigantesco para Fernanda por ter me ajudado betando este capítulo. :D Você me salvou.

Logo então, vou avisando que o primeiro capítulo é bem introdutório e é um dos mais curtos de todos eles. Outro ponto que vou deixar claro é que traduções não são precisas, mas, sendo a perfeccionista que sou, fiz meu melhor para deixar igual e inteligível.

Esta estória tem um total de dez capítulos.

É minha primeira tradução e a primeira vez que publico algo em dois anos, então pretendo levar esse projeto até o fim. Qualquer dúvida, crítica ou comentário podem falar. Quem quiser deixar algum comentário para a autora "the general girl", sinta-se a vontade que eu transmitirei o recado a ela. Ou falem diretamente, vocês quem sabem.

No mais, por favor, deixem reviews.


	2. Parte II

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Kishimoto. Eu não sou Kishimoto. Se você é, por favor, não me processe.

**Aviso:** Não, essa estória também não é minha. Ela pertence à autora estadunidense "_the general girl_", todos os créditos para ela. Eu só estou traduzindo.

**Sinopse: **Sakura reencontra Sasuke no País do Vento, cinco anos após a guerra, quando ele deveria estar morto e ela deveria estar além de se importar. Nenhum deles tem sido muito bom em cumprir as expectativas.

**N/T: Capítulo não betado, desculpem.**

**.**

**.**

**The Long Way Home**

**.**

**Parte II**

**.**

A viagem para casa é longa. Longa o suficiente para fazê-la refletir sobre metáforas indiligentes e demorar-se tempo demais no sorriso confuso dele enquanto ela acenava-lhes adeus.

"_Eu não o conheço pessoalmente,"_ ela tinha dito, com voz serena, _"mas, mas eu acho que já o vi na minha vila antes. Por que eu não pergunto ao redor, quando eu chegar em casa, e então eu volto e lhe conto se encontrei alguma coisa?"_

Ele acenou com a cabeça, e seu leve sorriso tinha sido tão _agradecido_, que Sakura sabia:

Isto era o porquê dela estar treinando a si mesma, a culminação de toda sua habilidade médica por esse único homem – por esta cura metafórica. Ela será aquela que recolherá todos os fragmentos da vida de Uchiha Sasuke e os juntará novamente, e ela faria isso _certo_. Ela o dará de volta somente o suficiente do Sasuke-Que-Ele-Era para que ele finalmente fique em paz.

Ela dará a ele todas as coisas boas que ela puder e manterá todos os segredos sangrentos e sombrios. Ela mentirá, assim como tem feito várias e várias vezes, se, no fim, todos puderem sair um pouco melhor disso tudo,–

(exceto para si mesma, ela _nunca_ esteve apta a mentir a si mesma)

–mesmo que ela tivesse que ser aquela a carregar o fardo de indecisões e falsidades, mesmo que no fim eles a olharão com olhos imperdoáveis.

Mesmo que isso significasse que ela não poderia ser parte da vida dele – porque, porque isso doeria demais, para ele _saber_ o quanto ele significou para ela e vê-lo rejeitá-la outra vez, porque quando se tratava de Sasuke ela não queria mais ser fraca – ela sobreviveria.

Ela conseguia fazer isso.

Ele tinha dito obrigado a ela uma vez, e esta será a resposta para o "_pelo que_" que desde sempre contaminou sua mente.

.

.

.

Quando Sakura caminha através dos portões de Konoha (reconstruídos, como a maioria das coisas estavam, cortesia de Tezou), ela cumprimenta os guardas com um sorriso familiar e não há esforço em seus passos. Seu relatório para Tsunade é sucinto e breve; ela não vê finalidade em mencionar Sasuke, pelo menos ainda não.

Tecnicamente, ele é um criminoso de guerra, e tecnicamente, se confirmar-se que ele está vivo ele seria trazido de volta a Konoha e seria executado. Mas Sakura não acha que Tsunade é cruel, e alguma coisa a diz que se ela contasse a sua mestra ela teria entendido, porque sua mentora tinha perdido _ambos_ seus garotos e conhecido mais do que sua quota íntegra de dor e arrependimentos.

Mas Sakura não é igual à Naruto; Sakura aprendeu sobre cautela e a arte de se manter quieta.

Ela, no entanto, pede permissão para deixar o vilarejo por longos períodos de tempo quando ela não estiver ativa em plantões ou ajudando com os ofícios do hospital. Tsunade levantou uma sobrancelha elegante em questionamento, mas concedeu seu pedido de qualquer modo, mesmo quando nenhuma explicação apareceu.

Há confiança e entendimento quando sua mentora asperamente a lembra de não fazer algo estúpido, porque Sakura não é igual à Naruto; Sakura aprendeu que ser um ninja significa que, às vezes, você tem que deixar a fachada de honra para trás e mergulhar suas mãos em mais do que apenas o sangue de seu inimigo.

Ela reverencia, profunda e humildemente, e vai embora.

.

.

.

"Quais você acha que eram as melhores partes do Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto se engasga com um bocado de ramen, olhos azuis afiados enquanto ele gira em sua banqueta para encará-la.

Sakura não tocou sua comida, hashis em uma mão girando ociosamente o macarrão que endurecia em um caldo frio, a outra mão segurando o queixo enquanto ela o observava pelo canto do olho.

Teuchi e Ayame, por sua vez, rapidamente bateram em retirada para a cozinha. Sakura fingiu não notar.

"Sa-Sakura-chan? Por que agora?"

Porque eles não dizem muito o nome dele, e ela não tem usado aquele sufixo desde a última vez que ambos o viram vivo.

Ignorando sua pergunta, ela pressionou "Eu acho, eu acho que as melhores partes nele eram sua determinação, e seu controle, e no fim, sua lealdade. Eu–"

"O bastardo sempre soube como empurrar as pessoas, ele nos tornou– ele me tornou mais forte."

A voz de Naruto é áspera, e seus olhos de um azul mais profundo do que quando ele normalmente fala. Sakura sorri grata para ele e pensa que talvez, mesmo que Sasuke não estivesse ali, tudo ficaria bem.

.

.

.

Sakura leva seu tempo fazendo o caminho de volta para o vilarejo indefinido, então no momento em que ela finalmente chega, passaram dois meses e meio desde a última vez que ela o viu. Ela ainda veste seu traje de combate mesmo quando ele não é necessário, porque aqui, cercada por civis e pessoas que apenas conheceram paz, ela precisava interpretar o papel de Shinobi.

Surpreendentemente, Sasuke a encontra primeiro. E mesmo que ela tenha preparado a si mesma, dado a si mais tempo do que o suficiente para estar _pronta_ e calma e certa, ainda é devastador quando dedos longos tocam-na levemente no ombro e ela se vira para encontrar olhos negros e pele pálida.

Ele murmura seu sobrenome em cumprimento, lábios levantando-se brevemente antes de começar a andar e gesticular para que ela o seguisse. Quietamente, ela diz a si mesma que _Haruno-san_ nos lábios dele não doeram.

(E ela nunca se acostumará com isso; nunca se acostumará com o suavizar de seus olhos e a inclinação de seus lábios, tudo em conjunto com o abismo de espaço, de anos e de polidez distante entre eles, nunca nunca nunca nunca–)

Ele não mora muito longe; a fazenda é situada quase no subúrbio do vilarejo, mas é longe o suficiente para que a casa principal não possa ser considerada da vila propriamente dita. Entretanto, não é ele que lhe conta isso, ela deduzira isso por si mesma baseada em um mapa que ele rabiscara para ela alguns meses antes.

Ao invés disso, a caminhada é feita (para sua surpresa) em um silêncio amigável. Seus passos são silenciosos contra a dura estrada de terra. E ele, aparentemente, conservou sua própria descrição pelo barulho, movimentos tão quietos e suaves quanto sempre foram quando ele era um shinobi. Isso é quase remanescente, Sakura pensa (deseja), dos raros momentos, antigamente, durante os últimos, ótimos dias do Time Sete, quando fora apenas ele e ela em uma ponte vermelha, aproveitando o silêncio de início de uma manhã enquanto esperavam pela chegada do resto da equipe.

Ela leva um momento para admirá-lo de trás, os vislumbres dos raios de sol fazendo o preto de seus cabelos brilhar, a vulnerável faixa branca de pele em sua nuca e as linhas suaves de seus ombros largos fundindo-se naturalmente aos planos rígidos de suas costas por baixo de uma camisa branca e fina (branca, não preta desta vez, ela nota).

Este homem, tão bonito e, finalmente, livre de qualquer cicatriz prolongada, este homem jamais seria dela.

Ela não consegue evitar o suspiro saudoso que agita o ar ao redor de seus lábios, e todas as implicações do que ela estaria fazendo, todas as implicações do que ela _perderia_, a atingem com uma aflição tão profunda que ela teria se curvado se já não estivesse acostumada com o aperto sufocante.

(Naruto talvez tivesse o mundo em seus ombros, mas ele estava completamente içado a ela, no sangue que endurece as mãos dela e impregna suas unhas de vermelho. Ele não sabe disso, mas ela é a única que Tsunade confia o suficiente para mandar naquelas missões de subterfúgio e assuntos sórdidos. Ela tinha matado tantos por ele; matado e curado e matado novamente; desde aqueles que tentaram machucá-lo pelo que ele é, até aqueles que o machucam pelo que ele poderia ser. Ela não é tão limpa agora, ela é suja

indigna–)

"Haruno-san."

Sasuke parou, e está olhando-a questionador, e, com surpresa, ela percebe que não está mais se mexendo, que ela está parada inócua em meio a uma pequena estrada singular, olhos vidrados e braços apertando cicatrizes invisíveis no meio de seu corpo.

A luz do sol é filtrada suavemente através das folhas de primavera e a canção de um pássaro permeia levemente o ar.

Ela inspira, profunda e quietamente, e sorri tremula para Sasuke antes de sacudir a cabeça suavemente.

Ele acena com a cabeça, como se entendesse, olhos negros tingidos apenas com a mais leve lasca de uma preocupação cortês.

Sakura reza para que ele nunca entenda realmente.

Ela anda o número requerido de passos até estar próxima dele, e desta vez, eles andam lado a lado.

.

.

.

A casa é grande o suficiente para abrigar ambas as gerações do clã Endo, feita de resistentes tijolos pálidos e telhas esmaltadas. Ela consegue ver uma casa menor e inacabada mais além no interior da propriedade e Sasuke explica que é para quando o filho mais velho do clã se casar.

Ela ainda está acenando com a cabeça para sua breve explicação quando Amaya corre para fora da casa e se joga nos braços de Sasuke. Ele permite que ela se apóie nele apena o suficiente para ela se reorientar no espaço, e então ele a está colocando gentil, mas firmemente, no chão outra vez, e Sakura entende; porque ele é e sempre será um homem que valoriza seu espaço pessoal.

Sakura pode ver os olhos da garota lampejarem magoados por apenas um momento, e ela apenas sabe, _sabe_ que Endo Amaya está apaixonada por Sasuke assim como ela mesma tinha estado todos aqueles anos atrás, com doze anos e ignorante em todos os assuntos que mais importavam.

Ela quer dizer alguma coisa, contar a esta garota de olhos fusco queimado para salvar a si mesma de um coração partido. Mas o que ela sabia? O Sasuke aqui não era o Sasuke que ela tinha conhecido. Este Sasuke não cuspiria palavras cruéis se Amaya alguma vez confessasse seus sentimentos (talvez, ela já confessara). Este Sasuke pode até considerá-los.

Este Sasuke não é dela.

Então, ela sorri intensamente quando Amaya pergunta a _Kun-chan_ se ele lhe trouxe alguma coisa da vila e ri quando Sasuke diz algo leve e provocador (_provocando, ele consegue provocar agora sem qualquer malícia ou intenção doentia_) em retorno.

E quando o resto da família começa a vir porta afora e Sasuke se desloca até que ele esteja parado protetoramente fronte ao pequeno grupo de pessoas, reflexivamente criando um escudo em frente à Amaya com seu corpo, Sakura reverencia em cumprimento e não consegue mais fingir que isso não dói.

.

.

.

Eles são boas pessoas, ela decide. Eles a convidaram para entrar sem reservas e olharam para sua bandana de Konoha com curiosidade. Aparentemente eles não vêem muitos ninjas por essas partes, isolados como eles estão num vale entre duas grandes montanhas. Eles não sabem onde é Konoha, e o nome da, há muito tempo debandada, Akatsuki não significa nada para eles. Sakura se pergunta quanta sorte Sasuke teve ao ser descoberto por estas pessoas, que tinham estado em uma viagem comercial que os tinha levado para incaracteristicamente longe de casa.

Tivesse qualquer outro alguém o encontrado, Sakura pensa, ele provavelmente teria sido reconhecido e assassinado.

Eles a pedem para ficar para o jantar primeiro, e conversar com Sasuke depois, e, contra sua vontade, ela aceita.

Assim é como ela se encontra sentada em frente a um amontoado servindo-se de bolinhos e sopa. A comida está deliciosa, mas ela não come mais depois das primeiras poucas mordidas. Ao invés disso, ela está prestando extasiada atenção ao jeito com que Sasuke interage com aqueles a sua volta. A tranquilidade e familiaridade são súbitas, porque mesmo que ele não estivesse ferido, sangrando e ferrado por dentro, Sasuke ainda é fundamentalmente Sasuke – reservado com suas afeições.

Eles interagem – eles interagem como uma família. Os sorrisos são fáceis e as brincadeiras são alegres. A mãe faz algumas perguntas educadas, de onde ela vem ("Konoha."), quão bem ela conhecia Sasuke ("Não muito."), se aquela era a cor natural de seu cabelo ("Tristemente, sim."). Fora aquilo eles a deixaram em paz.

Sakura consegue sentir o buraco, no entanto. Essa diferença de mundos entre eles. Estas pessoas não sabem nada sobre guerras e mortes e a dor de assistir seu lar desmoronar em chamar atrás de você. Eles não se preocupam sobre política e venenos e em proteger seu líder com aço e sangue e com sua vida. Ao invés disso, eles falam sobre acordos comerciais com outras vilas e cidades civis e se os policiais sobreviveriam esse ano. Coisas que Sakura não sabia absolutamente nada.

Ela senta inócua e quieta no canto e retorna a cutucar sua comida. Em um instante, seu hitai-ate parece muito apertado ao redor de sua cabeça.

Sakura sente a pressão do olhar de alguém e olha para cima para encontrar os olhos se Sasuke fixos nela. A conexão dura por apenas outra fração de segundos, e então ele está olhando para longe novamente, trazido de volta para uma conversa suave.

.

.

.

Ela pede para que eles dêem uma caminhada. Sozinhos.

O olhar que Amaya a manda é intimidador.

Sakura nem ao menos pisca, e Sasuke deve ter visto algo em seu rosto (ele sempre fora perceptivo, e memórias sussurram sobre um único elogio em um exame chunin muito tempo atrás) porque ele concorda, pedindo licença e prometendo ajudar com os pratos após o retorno deles. Endo Mayuri, assim Sakura aprende que é o nome da mãe, meramente acena.

Chame-a de trivial, chame-a de ciumenta e egoísta e apenas um pouquinho super possessiva, mas Sakura se recusa a começar a curá-lo, a começar a dar de volta a ele qualquer pedaço dele mesmo dentro daquelas quatro paredes. Eles não estão em Konoha, mas aquilo não significava que ela apenas daria _este_ Sasuke para eles também.

Ela teria certeza que este Sasuke, que não será completamente Uchiha e nem completamente _Kun-chan_, tenha a habilidade de _escolher_.

(E ela sabe qual ele escolherá, porque ela distorcerá a verdade e manipulará suas palavras, fará com que pareça que não há motivos para ele voltar, exceto lembranças da dor – uma dor fácil, algum tipo de tragédia cômica que sempre será pálida em comparação a verdade – e das pessoas que não se importam com sua ausência. Ela o entregará apenas o que ele pode carregar consigo: os ossos vazios de sua história. Os ossos vazios do que poderia realmente ter acontecido.)

Está incaracteristicamente quieto enquanto eles andam lentamente em torno do perímetro do terreno. Atrás da casa, ela consegue ver os campos esticando longamente para a distância, o azul-cinzento do crepúsculo refletindo sombras pálidas contra a água lamacenta dos plantios de arroz.

Nada se move. Não há vento, não há brisa apesar do nome do país. Ele caminha, passos familiares o bastante para lhe emprestarem a resolução que ela precisa.

"Seu nome," Sakura respira, "é Uchiha Sasuke."

**Continua**

.

.

.

**N/A: Eu espero que a estória não esteja muito confusa, tudo fez sentido na minha cabeça, mas a terceira vez que eu li no papel...**

**Bem, a essência básica é que Sakura contará a Sasuke quem ele é, assim como de onde ele era, o que ele fazia para viver, como ele "morreu" etc, porque ela sabe que, de outra forma, não saber sobre o seu passado o comeria vivo até que ele voltasse ao País do Fogo para descobrir por si mesmo (onde ele prontamente seria pego e morto porque a última vez que qualquer um o viu, ele estava louco e vestindo uma capa da Akatsuki). MAS, ela apenas contará o suficiente (e inventará o resto) para deixá-lo descansar em paz. Eu normalmente não gosto de explicar tudo em uma nota de autor, mas eu pensei que esse capítulo precisasse disso, aha.**

**N/T:** Bom, essa é toda a parte da nota do autor que eu traduzirei, o resto é irrelevante para vocês, mas a explicação que a "the general girl" faz eu achei fundamental.

Antes de tudo, queria agradecer os comentários. Eu estava sempre sorrindo idiotamente enquanto os lia. Meu tempo é escasso e me esforço ao máximo na hora de traduzir, por isso é sempre um prazer ver seu trabalho reconhecido. Muito obrigada.

Em segundo lugar, queria desculpar-me pelos erros ortográficos e de digitação. Eu sou péssima com pontuações e afins e estou sem beta, então** vou deixar um pedido para que se alguém tiver disponibilidade para betar cerca de um capítulo por mês, eu ficaria honrada e muito grata em receber ajuda.**

****Em terceiro, este site anda meio estranho. Está fazendo uns negócios meio loucos e temperamentais. Tive problemas pra postar o capítulo. '-' Qualquer coisa, desculpem-me pelo inconveniente.

No mais, peço humildemente para que deixem comentários, eles que me estimulam a traduzir cada vez mais rápido. Essa estória é excelente e sei que vocês vão gostar mais e mais dela conforme os capítulos vão passando.

Por favor, deixem sua opinião. Comentários são sempre bem-vindos.

Qualquer dúvida,estarei respondendo as reviews assim que possível.

xoxo

**J. Proudmoore**


End file.
